Simplify the expression. $-5y(-5y-7)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5y}$ $ = ({-5y} \times -5y) + ({-5y} \times -7)$ $ = (25y^{2}) + (35y)$ $ = 25y^{2} + 35y$